Abandon
by Var
Summary: Follow OC Eleanor on a perilous journey to free the only man she's ever loved, Severus Snape. But with Lord Voldemort gaining power and rumors of Eleanor's betrayal will Severus want to be saved? Set in AU.
1. The Girl

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. Severus Snape and all other characters do not belong to me. Eleanor however, is mine.

Author's Note--I didn't like the beginning and Eleanor's background so I decided to totally change it. I've revamped everything, it is better now, I think.

Chapter 1-The Girl

Severus Snape strode down the dark hallway of Hogwart's. It was the middle of the night and he was in a foul mood.

'Albus better have a damn good reason for waking me up' he thought as he stepped onto the stairwell leading to the Headmaster's office.

When he pushed open the door he was met with the worried eyes of his mentor.

"Thank you for coming so quickly Severus." He said kindly.

"What is it you need Albus?" he asked crossing his arms in front of him.

"Not three hours ago a disturbance was reported in a small farm town in Austria. Locals reported explosions and fires spreading across the countryside."

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"I need you to retrieve the girl who is causing it."

Severus blinked, "The girl? You mean a girl has done all that?"

"Yes, and she's not finished. I've already sent five members of the Order and they haven't been able to stop her. She has incredible power Severus. We need to get to her before the Death Eaters do. If she falls into Tom Riddle's hands she could do great harm to our cause."

Severus sighed; he knew the old man was right, "What do you want me to do with her?"

"Do your best to subdue her and bring her back to the castle. If you are unable to stop her then you know what must be done."

"Albus, I won't kill the girl."

"You would give her the chance to join with our enemies?" Albus boomed at him finally breaking his calm demeanor. "You will do what is necessary. That is an order Severus."

Severus nodded and left the office. He needed to stop by his rooms for supplies before her left.

As Severus made his way to the main gate of Hogwart's he was seething. He was growing tired of being Albus' henchman. He was weary of getting all of the assignments of a questionable nature. Time after time Severus was sent to dispose of threats to the cause. Not to mention spying on the Dark Lord. The faces of the dead haunted him and he found himself hating both Voldemort and Albus for turning him into the monster he had become. But he had no choice; it was either work or die. So Severus chose to work.

* * *

When Severus apparated to the town Albus had given him he was met with chaos. Fires raged everywhere he looked. Crops as well as houses were engulfed in flames. Every few seconds he heard loud explosions sounding from all directions. It was madness.

Dodging fireballs Severus searched for the cause; the girl. He found her atop a tall hill that overlooked the town. Severus stood at the bottom of the hill and stared up. What he saw took his breath away.

The girl wasn't really a girl at all; she had to be in her late teens, closer to a woman. Long, glossy black hair that would have fallen past her waist flew around her caught in an invisible wind. Her eyes were a pale amber color and they seemed to glow with her rage. She was beautiful, one of the most beautiful things Severus had ever seen and he was about to take her life away.

Severus began to climb up the hill. He stayed low to the ground hoping she wouldn't notice him. When he was nearly to the top he heard her screaming. The destruction below had drowned out her voice before but now he could hear it clearly.

"You killed them!" she screamed.

Severus looked around for someone she was talking to but saw no one.

"Why? They were innocent!" she yelled to the sky.

Severus had reached the top of the hill and could see the tears flowing down the girls face. For a moment he felt sorry for her. He regretted what he was about to do.

When he raised his wand to bind her power she saw him. She noticed his movement out of the corner of her eye and whipped around to face him.

Without hesitation she pushed her arms toward him. An invisible force hit Severus hard and he flew back onto the ground.

"Who are you?" she demanded as he picked himself up off the ground.

"Who I am matters little. I'm here to stop you." He answered picking up his wand.

"Stop me? Why didn't you stop them?" she yelled.

"Who are you referring to?"

"The people who killed my parents. Why is nobody going after them?" she cried.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about. You are the cause of all of this destruction."

"No! They killed them! I saw them!"

Severus ignored her and raised his wand.

She eyed him warily, "What is that? What are you going to do?" she asked stepping backward.

"What I'm ordered to." He answered through gritted teeth. Severus sent his silent spell flying towards the girl. She screamed as it hit her and she jumped backwards. Severus saw the danger before she did. He ran towards her but it was too late. She lost her footing and fell. The girl tumbled down the hill as Severus watched, unable to stop her. When she reached the bottom everything grew silent. The explosions stopped and the fires began to miraculously put themselves out. The girl did not move. It was over.


	2. The Plan

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. Severus Snape and all other characters do not belong to me. Eleanor however, is mine.

Chapter 2-The Plan

"Broken bones, deep cuts, heavy scarring. Merlin, Severus what did you do to the girl?" Poppy Pomfrey asked as she flitted about the hospital wing.

"It wasn't intentional. She fell." Severus had just returned from Austria with the girl. To his relief she wasn't dead and he found himself wondering why he cared at all.

He stood at the foot of the girl's bed reluctant to leave. Poppy was gathering a potion from her office when she stirred.

"Where am I?" she asked after she opened her eyes slowly.

"You're safe." He said curtly. "That's all you need to know at the moment."

The girl studied him, taking in his black robes and sallow skin. "It was you. You stopped me."

He nodded, "Yes."

"Thank you." She said sincerely.

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"I wasn't able to stop it. The fires and the explosions. I was so angry, and I couldn't make it stop."

"I see." Severus said softly.

Before he could go on the doors to the hospital wing swung open and Albus entered.

"Ah, I see she is awake. That's good." He said glancing at the girl. "Severus, may I have a word with you outside; about her."

Severus inclined his head and followed Albus out of the room. Before the door could shut they both heard the girl call obstinately, "My name is Eleanor!"

* * *

It took two weeks for Poppy to heal Eleanor completely. In a few days she would be ready to leave the hospital wing and Albus was trying to figure out what to do with her.

"Her power is growing Severus. I've been meeting with her daily and I can't quite explain what I have found. Before you found her she was a normal Muggle. She had never even given a second thought that magic might exists. Then all at once she starts lighting fires with her mind. And that's not all Severus. She can do more now. It is like she came into all of her magic at once. Everything I ask her to do, every spell, she can do it. From what a first year would learn up to a seventh year; she knows it all and she has never opened a spell book."

"I believe her power was triggered by great stress Albus. When I was with her up on that hill she said her parents had just been murdered. She asked me why I wasn't going after their killers."

"Yes, she has spoken about that a time or two. She said she found them in their home. It must have been very traumatic for the girl."

"So Eleanor finds her parents dead and it sends her into a tailspin. Her long dormant powers manifest and she tries to burn down her village. I've never heard of anything like this happening, have you?"

"Not like this. I am sure we can use this to our advantage though."

"You mean use her?"

"Of course. She is more powerful than most wizards in their prime. She doesn't even need a wand to work her magic. She will be a great asset to the Order."

Severus stood abruptly, "She doesn't even know what the Order is Albus! She knows nothing of Voldemort; of this war. And you want to throw her into it headfirst?"

"We will need her." Albus said matter-of-factly.

"So you will use her even if it destroys her." Severus said running his hand over his face.

"I will do what must be done to protect our world. But the girl is still young. She's only sixteen and she will need protecting. In the fall when the students return she will join the sixth years and act as a student. No one is to know where she came from or who she really is. She will become adjusted to life as a witch; to our world. Then when she graduates we will induct her into the Order and we will use her when she is needed. Most of all she must not know of our plans for her."

"You play with her life like it is a toy, old man. You're the puppet master and she's connected to your strings; is that it? I shudder to think how many other puppets you hold under the folds of your cloak."

"Severus." Albus said.

"No. I won't take part in the destruction of an innocent girl. I want nothing more to do with this or with her." He said as he turned on his heel and stormed away.


	3. The Office

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. Severus Snape and all other characters do not belong to me. Eleanor however, is mine.

Chapter 3-The Office

Eleanor knocked loudly on the door to Professor Snape's office. Although it was nearing three o'clock on the morning a faint light shone from underneath the door.

The door cracked slightly, "What?" came his sharp, annoyed bark.

"Let me in." she said not bothering to say who it was. It had been a year since she came to the castle and he had gone out of his way to avoid her. She was done playing this game.

"No. Go back to your dorm." He said slamming the door in her face.

She knocked again, "Open the door." When there was no response she banged on it again. If she kept making this much noise she knew someone was going to come investigate. Snape knew it too.

The door flew open causing Eleanor to take a small step back.

"Ms. Mae what is the meaning of this? Twenty points from Ravenclaw for wandering the halls after curfew."

Eleanor wasn't going to let him intimidate her this time, "Take away all the points if you like. I'm not leaving Severus."

Her saying his name angered him, "You are to address me as Professor Snape, do you understand child?"

She shrugged, "Let me through the door and I will call you whatever you like."

"You have no business being here." He seethed crossing his arms.

"And you have no business sticking your big nose where it doesn't belong." Eleanor was tired of waiting. She pushed past him into his office and sat down on one of the chairs in front of the fireplace.

"I need to tell you something and then I will leave, I promise."

He slammed the door shut, "You are on dangerous ground Ms. Mae. You may have come of age before the other students but you still have one more year of schooling. You could be expelled for this."

"I think I could live with that." She said looking into the fire.

Snape sat down in the chair across from her, "Well? Get on with it!"

Eleanor looked at him and began, "You are a horrible man."

He started to interrupt her but she held up her hand, "You are mean and vile to everyone you come in contact with. You give every person in this school reason to loathe you. I can't begin to understand all the reasons why you act the way you do but I can guess a few. I don't know much about you or how you lived your life before you started teaching here but I've found that I don't care. The things you have done in the past don't bother me. I am in love with you Severus Snape. I think I have been since I first saw you on top of that hill when you saved me from myself. I will never claim to fully understand why I feel this way about you, but it's true."

They were both silent for a few moments.

Severus looked confused as Eleanor stood up and walked to his side.

"Eleanor." He began.

"Stop." She said placing a finger over his lips. "I don't need you to say anything. No reply is needed. I just had to tell you."

She leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips, "Goodnight."

Eleanor left Severus sitting in front of the fire gazing into its depths.


	4. The Confrontation

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. Severus Snape and all other characters do not belong to me. Eleanor however, is mine.

Ch.4-The Confrontation

"What is wrong with you?" Eleanor had been about to leave Professor Snape's office when she decided she could no longer keep quiet. She stood by the door waiting for his answer.

"Excuse me, Ms. Mae?"

"You heard me. Why do you insist on being so stubborn? Why can't you admit what you feel for me?" It had been a year since she had told him that she loved him. A whole year and he had been as cold to her as ever. He acted like she had never made that trip to his office.

"You are out of line, I suggest you leave now." The stubborn git didn't even look up from the papers on his desk as he answered her.

"No."

"No?"

"No, I will not leave." Eleanor started back to his desk. "One year! A whole year you have been like this, acting like you don't feel the bond I know is there. I can't figure out if you are just toying with me or if you're just too damn shy to do anything about it."

"Ms. Mae this is no way for a student to talk to a professor. Ten points from Ravenclaw."

"Look at me you stubborn bastard." Eleanor said grabbing his chin to force him to look at her. His eyes were blazing.

"Eleanor! Stop this foolishness this instant!" he yelled grabbing her arm and coming from behind his desk.

"No! Why won't you talk to me?"

"You silly girl, do you really think I ever felt something for you? I may have held your gaze and given you a look now and then, but let me assure you it was all so I could bend you to my will. You made it so much easier when you professed your love for me. Pitiful." His grip on her arm was becoming painful.

"You're lying, I can tell. You know I'm right!"

"Surely you must have heard by now where my true allegiance lies. That I do the bidding of the Dark Lord. Why else would I be here if not to recruit? I simply thought you would make an excellent Death Eater; that is all. But you had to let your female mind take over and see my attention as something it was not."

"Stop lying to me Severus. For once, could you just be yourself? Stop the façade; you know I can see through it."

"There is no façade. This is me, a cold, heartless bastard of a Death Eater. Is that really the romantic hero you had in mind?" Severus threw her arm down causing Eleanor to fall to the floor where he turned his back on her.

Frustrated tears flowing down her cheeks Eleanor turned to face to him.

"Then show it to me! Show me your mark. If I can't handle it then I will never speak of this again."

"I'm not showing you anything, girl."

"Don't you want to get rid of me? I'm not leaving until I see it."

"Fine!" Severus bellowed then kneeled on the floor in front of Eleanor.

She could tell he was very angry as he unbuttoned his jacket and began to role up his sleeves. As he moved the fabric he looked at her daring her to show fear. All she did was raise an eyebrow in impatience.

Slowly he uncovered his dark mark. It was difficult for Eleanor to make out; the mark was so pale against his skin.

Eleanor slapped his arm away. "Liar, it's not even active. How dare you feed me all that bullshit. Severus the big bad Death Eater sent here to prey on the school's impressionable youths. You coward."

She could tell he was debating what to say next.

"You couldn't possibly know about the mark." He said his voice low.

"Please, I have heard enough to know what an active mark looks like. The boys in Slytherin are dying to show theirs off; trying to win my favor."

"I don't believe you."

"You wouldn't, you refuse to trust anyone." His mark still lay uncovered. Eleanor took his hand and raised his arm to her lips. She kissed the mark like she would for a child to make it all better. She then raised his rough palm and placed a kiss on it as well.

"When you make the decision to stop lying to me and denying yourself your feelings, I will be here. I don't care how long it takes, I will be here." She said then she stood and left the room.

* * *

Eleanor stayed true to her word. When she graduated in the spring she didn't leave Hogwarts as all the other graduates had. She stayed and helped out with various things in the school; whenever she was asked why she remained she claimed that she couldn't bear to leave the beloved school. She stayed so long that eventually Albus Dumbledore gave her an official title. She was to become Hogwart's first child care teacher. She would be taking care of the professor's children. 


	5. The Fight

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. Severus Snape and all other characters do not belong to me. Eleanor however, is mine.

Chapter 5-The Fight

"I can't believe you are encouraging her in this way Albus! Giving her a real job, are you mad?" Severus all but yelled at the Headmaster.

Albus sat behind his desk and looked at Severus over his spectacles. "I assure you I haven't gone mad. The school was in need of some one to watch the staff's children who aren't old enough to attend Hogwart's yet. Eleanor is more than qualified."

"You really trust her with children; with infants? Only two years ago she was destroying villages."

"Just one village Severus, just one. I find it humorous you are suddenly so interested in the young woman. Since she has been here you have done your best to have nothing to do with her."

Severus sighed and sunk into a chair in front of the desk, "You know damn well why she is here Albus. Why she refuses to leave the castle."

"Because of you?"

"Yes, because of me. She fancies herself in love with me." He mumbled burying his head in his hands.

"I don't fancy anything. I do love you and that's a fact. You may not be able to face it but it's still true." Eleanor said walking into the office without knocking.

"You see what I mean?" Severus asked Albus.

Albus only smiled.

"Still acting the fool then Severus?" Eleanor asked him leaning against Albus' desk and looking down at him. "Let me guess. You're in here trying to convince Albus to fire me. I'm not fit for the job right?" she asked with a smirk.

"Something like that." Severus said darkly not wanting to look at her.

"Go ahead. Convince him all you want. He could take away my job tonight but I wouldn't go anywhere. I would still be here waiting just like I promised you I would over a year ago. I'm not going anywhere."

"I assure you Eleanor, your job is safe." Albus said trying to hide a smile.

"Thank you Albus. I brought back that book I borrowed." She winked at him handing over the book.

Eleanor bent down to Severus' ear and whispered so only he could hear her. "I'm growing tired of you trying to sabotage my every move. You would be much better off if you would stop acting like a child and be the man I know is in there."

He looked at her then; their eyes mere inches apart. "I feel nothing for you. You are nothing more than an insufferable pain in my ass."

Eleanor's eyes blazed but she only shook her head. She moved even closer to him and whispered, "Coward." Then swept out of the room without a backward glance.

* * *

Severus stormed through the castle searching for Eleanor. He finally found her in his private work room. How she had managed to get in he didn't know.

"What are you playing at?" he hissed grabbing her arm and spinning her to face him.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"Making me look like a fool in front of Albus. I won't stand for it!"

Eleanor wrenched her arm free from his grasp and poked him in the chest, "You make a fool of yourself all alone. You don't need my help. Honestly, do you really think he is going to fire me because you complain?"

"What makes you so special then?" he asked turning to the fire.

"You know better than I do." Eleanor said lowering her voice. "I don't belong here Severus, you know that as much as I. I have never belonged here. I belong in a small village in Austria. I should be tending crops and raising sheep. This is not my world."

"So why don't you leave?" he asked.

"Stop pretending like you don't know Severus. Even if I wanted too Albus wouldn't let me out of those gates. I'm too valuable to him; to this blasted Order. I'm a prisoner in this castle."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I pay attention. I know Albus thinks I can be used to fight Voldemort. I'm to be a weapon in a war that I want nothing to do with. I tried; I am trying to make the best of it. I found someone who I really care for. Enough that I would give up my world to stay at his side, even if he doesn't want me."

Severus ran a hand through his hair, "I won't do this Eleanor."

"Why not? Why can't you just give in Severus? It would be so much easier on the both of us."

"I will never just give in to anything or anyone."

Eleanor threw her hands into the air and started for the door, "You know for someone so brilliant you can be incredibly blind to what's in front of you. I guess that's why Voldemort was able to reel you in so effortlessly." She grabbed the door handle as Severus whipped around.

"What did you say?" he uttered through clenched teeth as he started towards her.

Eleanor wasn't one to back down, "You heard me."

* * *

Eleanor looked up at Severus from where she had fallen to the ground. He'd hit her, and he'd hit her hard. She could barely believe it and from the shocked look on his face he couldn't either. She shouldn't have mentioned Voldemort. The instant the words came out of her mouth she wished she hadn't said them. She knew Severus was sensitive about what he did for his Dark Lord and she had gone out of her way never to bring it up, until today.

Despite her words she wasn't prepared for the back of his hand colliding with her face and she flew to the ground with the force of the hit. Severus stood not moving and by the look on his face Eleanor knew he regretted hitting her. It wasn't in his character to hit a woman but knowing his temper it didn't exactly surprise her. And Merlin, she did do her share to provoke him.

Although she knew he didn't mean it that didn't change the fact that Eleanor was livid. She was not the type take a hit without dishing one out herself. So she launched herself from the floor and punched Severus Snape directly in the nose. It didn't matter how much she loved him, she wasn't going to stand for that kind of behavior. From how much her hand hurt after punching him she knew he was bound to have a broken nose and at least one black eye.

Severus glared back at Eleanor; it had become apparent she wasn't going to back down from him. She breathed heavily as her eyes dared him to come at her again. He knew he wouldn't and she knew it as well. He would never strike her again.

"By Gods, she is infuriating!" he thought to himself. "I should throw her out right now."

They continued to eye each other carefully. "Screw it." Severus said out loud and within seconds pulled Eleanor close to him and crushed his mouth to hers.


	6. The Proposal

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. Severus Snape and all other characters do not belong to me. Eleanor however, is mine.

Chapter 6-The Proposal

"This doesn't mean I love you." Severus said.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. They were both lying in Severus' bed. Their clothes were strewn about the floor.

"Wonderful way to ruin the moment Sev." She said.

"I merely want you to understand the situation." He said reaching for her.

She slapped his hand away, "Oh I think I understand perfectly. You want to sleep with me but you don't want to deal with a real relationship. Am I right?"

"Precisely." He said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Eleanor laughed, "You are the insufferable one, you middle-aged bat."

"I beg to differ."

"I'm sure you do." Eleanor said sitting up and covering herself with the sheets from the bed. "Tell me something; are all former Slytherins as horrible as you are?"

Severus propped himself up on his elbow and looked at her, "Why do you ask?"

"The other day a man approached me while I was at Ministry delivering something for Albus. He mentioned that he had gone to Hogwart's and was in Slytherin. He asked me out on a date believe it or not. Had this gorgeous long platinum hair."

Severus froze, "Did he mention his name?"

"Yes, his name is Lucius."

"You didn't accept his invitation did you?"

Eleanor smirked, "And what if I did? You aren't going to get jealous now are you? After all of these years?"

"Eleanor you can't see this man."

"I already told him I would."

"You claim to love me; then you go on a date with another man?"

"You are taking quite a while Severus. Nothing says I can't have a little fun. Get out of this stuffy castle once in a while."

"Don't go with him."

"Tell me why."

"Will you promise me never to see him again? Please Eleanor." Severus said taking her hand.

She sighed, "Fine, I won't see him ever again. Now tell me why I can't."

"He is a Death Eater."

"What? How do you know?"

Severus quirked his eyebrow, "I would think I was obvious."

"Right, you're a spy."

"Lucius Malfoy is a very dangerous man. You must stay away from him at all costs."

"Because of the Order?" she asked curiously. It was almost exciting but at the same time terrifying to learn she had nearly had dinner with a Death Eater.

Severus shook his head, "Because you are a woman."

Eleanor shuddered, "Wait, did you say Malfoy? As in Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes, Lucius is his father."

"Well, he's married isn't he?"

Severus nodded.

"That bastard."

"Yes, quite." Severus agreed.

* * *

Four months later Eleanor picked up a crying child and rocked her back and forth. The term was well underway at Hogwarts and Eleanor was enjoying her new job. There were only four children that she looked after during the day but they kept her busy.

Severus was still resisting her. She had her own way of getting back at him though. She had adamantly refused to sleep with him again until he was ready for a proper relationship. He'd told her that would be never because he didn't love her. She'd walked out of his rooms and hadn't talked to him since. That had been three months ago.

Eleanor couldn't figure out why he continued to push her away. She knew she could make him happy and he already held her heart no matter how surly he was to her. There was something that was stopping him though. She just wished she could figure it out.

* * *

Eleanor made her way outside. Albus had told her that Severus was outside at the Quidditch pitch.

She found him on his broom flying around the clearing. She watched him for a while before he noticed her and came down to meet her.

"Is everything alright?" he asked once he landed.

"Yes, everything is fine. You fly well."

"I was on Slytherin's team when I was in school."

Eleanor smiled. She hadn't seen Severus this relaxed, well, ever. She was sorry she was about to ruin it.

She took a deep breath as he watched her, "I wanted to tell you congratulations."

"For what?" he asked.

"You are going to have a son."

Severus was silent for so long that Eleanor finally had to look away from him.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant Severus."

"Are you sure I'm the father?"

Eleanor glared at him. "That is a foolish question to ask. One I'm not going to answer because it's obvious."

"You're right, I shouldn't have questioned. It's just that this is quite a surprise. We were together ages ago."

"Yes well, I have known for a while."

"How long?"

"About three months."

"And you didn't tell me?" Severus said his voice rising in anger.

"No, I didn't. Last I remember, you claimed quite strongly that you didn't love me. So I wasn't too worried that you didn't know. And you still wouldn't if Albus hadn't all but ordered me to come tell you."

"I don't know what to say to this." Severus said throwing his broom down.

Eleanor turned around not wanting to look at him anymore, "Then don't say anything."

"Marry me." Severus declared.

Eleanor spun around, "Excuse me?"

Severus took her in his arms and hugged her tightly, "We're going to have a child. Marry me."

"Get off of me!" Eleanor yelled pushing him away.

Severus stared at her, confused.

"Do you think I came down here for a proposal? You have made it quite clear that you feel nothing for me. Then I tell you I am pregnant with your child and you ask me to marry you? You are insane!"

"But Eleanor," Severus began.

"No, I don't want to hear it. I'm not going to marry you just because we are having a child. That wouldn't be fair to anyone. I can't believe you would even think it possible. I decline your proposal." She said as she stormed off for the castle.

"Eleanor! Please wait!" Severus called to her. "Eleanor!" but she didn't turn around.

"Merlin, what have I done?" Severus said to himself as he sunk to the ground.


	7. The Child

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. Severus Snape and all other characters do not belong to me. Eleanor however, is mine.

Chapter 7-The Child

"He's beautiful, Severus." Eleanor said as they both looked down at the gently rocking crib.

"Kiefer Padraig Snape." Severus whispered smiling down at his black haired son.

"You mean Kiefer Padraig Mae Snape." Eleanor countered.

"That could be remedied if you would stop fighting me." Severus muttered, careful not to raise his voice.

"We've been through this Sev." Eleanor said wearily.

They had, in fact, had this argument many times. At least once a week during her pregnancy; and even more after she had given birth.

Severus took her arm and led her out of Kiefer's nursery. He didn't speak until the door was shut.

"Why must we continue with this foolishness Ela? You love me. I know you do. And I have told you time and time again that I love you as well. Why will you not marry me so we can make a proper family for our son?"

"I do love you Severus, I do. Maybe more than you can even imagine. But I can't escape the feeling that you only want to marry me because of Kiefer. I will not enter into a marriage with you unless I'm sure you're doing it for the right reasons. Marriage should not be dictated by society. What does it matter that he has two last names? A good, strong marriage needs to be based on love and trust, and I don't trust that you truly understand that."

"This is ridiculous." Severus said throwing his hands up in the air. "What kind of life will he have Eleanor? He is a Snape, that alone will garner him attention both wanted and not. The shame of having parents who are not wed is amplified in the Wizarding world. It's not like the Muggle world."

"So you want me to marry you so you can impress your lovely friends?" Eleanor scoffed. "Don't you think your wonderful companions would think less of you if you married a Muggle born?"

"Of course my friends," he stressed, "will not admire it but in the end they will think the cause is worthy."

"And what does that mean?"

"Surely you have thought about it? Eleanor, our son was born to two of the most accomplished wizards and witches of our time. Not to boast but you yourself have seen my skill, it out shadows all but a handful. And you! You are the secret weapon of the Order of the Phoenix. Albus plans to use you to defeat the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord would see our son as an asset to his cause."

"I can't believe you are saying this. You're supposed to be a spy Severus. Stop talking about Voldemort as if he is your hero. He will never lay a finger on my son."

"As you so easily seem to forget he is my son as well. I do not want him to fall into unfriendly hands either. Which is why he needs the protection that comes with being a Snape."

Eleanor sat down on a couch facing Severus and put her head in he hands. "I just can't do it Severus. I can't marry you."

That was the last time Severus had talked to her about marriage. It would be many years before it was ever brought up again.

* * *

Although they were not married they acted as though they were. Eleanor moved into Severus' room's mere days after Kiefer was born. She claimed she did it so they could both be with Kiefer as much as possible and Severus didn't question her.

Against Eleanor's better judgment they were soon sharing a bed as well. She had been denying Severus for so long and she had grown tired of it. She did still love him so she gave in to him.

They settled into a peaceful routine in the dungeons. Both of them rising each morning and helping get Kiefer ready for the day. They would normally eat breakfast in their rooms to avoid the noise of the Great Hall. When it was time for the day to begin Severus would kiss them both goodbye and head to his classroom for the day's lessons. The Eleanor would scoop up Kiefer and head to her own room where she cared for the children. At the end of the day they would join each other in their rooms and spend a few hours enjoying their beautiful son.

Eleanor was happy, truly happy. For the first time since she had come to Hogwarts she didn't feel the urge to run to the front doors, throw them open and launch herself down the steps in hope to escape. She knew she was still a prisoner here no matter how kind a warden Albus was. But for once, she was happy to be locked up. She was with the man she loved and the wonderful son he had given her. She couldn't ask for more.

She only wished then she could have looked into the future and seen what was to come.


	8. The Attack

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. Severus Snape and all other characters do not belong to me. Eleanor however, is mine.

Chapter 8-The Attack

Eleanor struggled against the strong arms holding her back.

"Severus!" she screamed in fear. Fear not for herself, but for the man she loved and their son.

Severus stood twenty yards away, his wand drawn in one hand the other clutching a terrified Kiefer to his chest.

Eleanor watched the scene unfold as tears ran down her face. Ten men encircled Severus and Kiefer; inching closer every moment. Each man held a gun or a knife; something they could use to inflict harm. They all had a lost, glazed over look in their eyes as if they were being held under the Imperius Curse, which they were.

The same man who controlled them was the one keeping her from running to Severus' aide.

"Lucius, why are you doing this? Severus is your friend!" she yelled to the tall blonde haired man behind her.

"Kiefer is only two years old. Please let them go!" she begged.

"Now what fun would that be dear Eleanor?" he drawled with an arrogant smirk on his face.

Eleanor jerked her head back to Severus when she heard Kiefer shriek. A man holding a knife had just lunged at them. Severus threw up a shield in time and the man was knocked to the ground. Eleanor knew Severus wouldn't be able to protect Kiefer and defend himself from the men if they all attacked at once.

"Let go of me Lucius." She demanded.

The Malfoy only laughed.

"You'll pay for this." Eleanor watched as another man jumped at Severus. He managed to slice a deep gash into Severus' thigh before he was repelled.

Eleanor couldn't take anymore. She thought of the strongest blast spell she knew and concentrated on it. She thanked the Gods she didn't need to speak or use a wand to control her magic.

She gave a cry of triumph when Lucius released her and flew backward into the air. Without looking back she ran to help Severus.

She blasted two of the men out of the way and stood at his side.

"Eleanor who is behind this?" he asked her, his eyes not leaving the men.

"It's Lucius, but I don't know why."

In the distance Eleanor saw Lucius pick himself up off the ground. As he walked closer the men began their attack.

Severus and Eleanor stood back to back; casting shield spells to protect their son. They knew if they tried anything more complicated that Kiefer might be hurt in the crossfire. It didn't matter what they did to the men, they would just stand and attack them again. Through the whole ordeal Lucius Malfoy stood in the distance and laughed.

"Eleanor!" Severus yelled, "You have to take Kiefer and leave." He said desperately.

"I can't leave you to his mercy!" she argued.

"You must. It's the only way to save Kiefer."

"But." She began.

"No Eleanor, please don't argue." He said taking precious moments to turn and look at her.

"Take out son. Keep him safe. I will follow you shortly."

Eleanor nodded and took Kiefer into her arms as tears filled her eyes.

"I'll never forgive you if you don't come back to me."

Severus smiled, "Then I'll have to be sure to make it back them won't I?"

Eleanor kissed him quickly, "I love you."

"And I you, my love. Now run." Severus said gently pushing her away from him.

She took one last look at him as he turned back to the men. The look in his eyes was positively murderous. She shuddered as she remembered just what kind of man he really was. He was dangerous when he needed to be. After all he held the Dark Mark on his arm.

She did as he told her and fled with Kiefer. When she was at a safe distance she began to apparate. The last thing she heard was Severus yell, "Avada Kedavra!" then everything disappeared.

* * *

"Albus!" Eleanor yelled running into the Great Hall with Kiefer in her arms. The tables were full of students in the middle of dinner.

"Albus!" she yelled again searching for his at the professor's table.

Albus looked up to see his young protégé. She was covered in blood that was seeping from a number of cuts on her body. He could see that she had been crying and the child she held was shaking violently. He was at her side within seconds.

"What has happened?" he demanded.

"We were ambushed. Ten men, muggles, being held under Imperius. "

"They attacked you while Kiefer was with you?" he asked.

"Yes, they seemed quite intent on harming him. Albus, Severus is still out there. We have to leave now and help him."

The old wizard nodded and Eleanor was relieved he didn't disagree with her.

"Minerva, Poppy, please take Kiefer. Check if he has been harmed and do not let anyone near him." Albus told the witches.

Eleanor kissed her crying son on his forehead and handed him to Poppy. "Mama will be home soon Kiefer. I'm going to bring daddy home."

With a last look at her son she followed Albus out of the school where they raced to the front gate. Once they reached the anti-apparation barrier, they were gone.

When they arrived at their destination they were met with chaos. Ministry officials were everywhere.

"Severus?" she called, panicked.

She ran to where she had left him and saw the bodies of the ten men. Someone was covering them with white sheets.

"Oh no." Eleanor said to herself as she continued to search for Severus.

She found him surrounded by four Aurors. He was being guarded.

"Severus?" she yelled running to them, relieved he was alive.

His head shot up, "Eleanor?" he said as he saw her. He was in bad shape. He was covered in cuts much like she was and Eleanor thought she saw at least two bullet wounds. His head hung down in shame, he looked defeated.

"Those men, I had to." His began in a rush, "They were going after you and Kiefer. I had no choice."

Eleanor's heart broke and what he had done to save her and their son.

"It's okay Severus, everything is going to be okay now." She said reaching for him. She was blocked by an Auror.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"Severus Snape used the Avada Kedavra Curse to murder ten Muggle man. He is being held under guard until his removal to Azkaban Prison where he will serve a life term." Rattled off the Auror.

"What? No! He was defending himself and his family. You can't send him to prison for that!" Eleanor lunged for Severus but was met with the end of the Auror's wand at her throat.

"You will maintain your distance from the prisoner. Any further contact will be considered an attempt to help the prisoner escape and you will be charged with such."

"Eleanor no!" Severus pleaded.

"They can't take you away, they can't!" she cried and started for him again.

She was caught from behind by Albus who stopped her from moving forward.

"You won't help him by getting yourself arrested." He whispered to her.

As Eleanor struggled against Albus the Aurors began leading Severus away.

"No!" she screamed reaching for him, but Albus held her back.

Severus looked over his shoulder and met here eyes as he was led away. Then with a loud crack he vanished with the Aurors.


	9. The Offer

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. Severus Snape and all other characters do not belong to me. Eleanor however, is mine.

Warning: This is where the Mature rating comes in for sexual content. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Chapter 9-The Offer

Eleanor looked at the men standing around her. Their black robes and masked faces intimidated her but she wouldn't, no couldn't, let it show. If she was going to make this believable she couldn't show any weakness. She turned to face the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort.

"Lucius has brought you here, but what I want to know is why?" the Dark Lord said looking down at her.

She had to admit, he wasn't as frightening looking as she thought he would be. The rumors of his mangled face had been the inspiration for nightmares since he returned. But it seemed that as more time went by the more he was turning into his old self. His light brown hair had grown down to his chin and tonight it hung in natural waves around his face. He looked rather like a normal person, Eleanor thought, not the most feared dark wizard in the world. The only thing that set him apart was his eyes. They glowed red, even now as he looked at her waiting for her answer.

"What I seek my Lord, is to please you." Eleanor said as she bowed her head to him.

"And how do you plan on pleasing me, child?" he teased down to her.

She visibly flinched when he called her "child". That was what Severus used to call her.

"I can please you in many ways, my Lord. My wish in life is to be with you." That said she looked up into his fiery eyes and prayed with all her might that he would believe her words.

"Lucius, you fool. What have you brought me? A love sick girl who wants to stand next to me and preen?"

"No, disrespect my Lord, but I do believe she would like to be with you in a far more personal way." Lucius answered from his place in the circle.

"Ah, I understand now, Eleanor, you would like to join with me. Is that it?" The Dark Lord asked laughing.

Eleanor looked down pretending to be bashful, then muttered, "Yes, my Lord."

"Who knows my dear; you just might receive your wish. But first some business needs to be attended to. Lucius, step forward please."

Lucius cautiously took a few steps forward into the circle. Voldemort walked past Eleanor to stand in front of him.

"You dare to bring someone to a secret meeting, Lucius? You dare to think that her offering her body to me is going to get you back into my good graces? You are a fool, you let Severus get the best of you, and now you let a young girl trick you into bringing her here." Voldemort was circling Lucius now, and removing his wand from his robes. If it was possible Lucius paled a shade or two. He knew better than to say anything to defend himself, it would only anger his lord more.

Eleanor watched the scene unfold and was pleased. She loathed Lucius Malfoy more than anything in the world. He was the reason she was here, groveling to the Dark Lord. He was the reason Severus was in Azkaban, even though he had done nothing to deserve it. Right now she wanted nothing more than to see Lucius suffer, thankfully the Dark Lord granted her wish.

"Crucio." Voldemort whispered.

Lucius fell to the ground screaming. He writhed as the agony over took his body. Soon tears were running down his dirt stained face.

When the Dark Lord lifted his spell, Eleanor stood there with a smirk on her face. She had enjoyed that, perhaps a little too much.

"Get up Lucius; try to muster some dignity will you? Now, for you Eleanor," Voldemort said turning toward her. "What did you really think was going to happen when Lucius brought you here? Did you think I was going to take one look at you and whisk you away to ravage you?"

"I was hoping you'd be the least bit inclined my lord."

"You have a quick tongue my dear, a bit too quick; let's see what we can do to remedy that. Crucio." He said his wand pointed at Eleanor.

She had never felt a pain more intense. Next to this, child birth was likened to stubbing your toe. But, Crucio, this was true agony. She felt like she was dying, but she didn't fall down. She didn't scream, didn't even utter a sound. She looked up at the Dark Lord, and the look on his face was a puzzled one. The spell continued for so long that Eleanor finally fell to her knees but still stayed up. When the spell was finally lifted she felt as if she would faint. But she fought the urge and rose to her feet. Eleanor knew she was strong, but this was something else. No one should have been able to withstand a Crucio from Voldemort himself. Her cause must have been feeding her energy.

"Impressive Eleanor, quite impressive. Come here." Voldemort said, stretching out his hand. Eleanor took it and was instantly pulled up against him.

"You are either very powerful or very stupid. But as I am curious, and your ability to withstand my curse without bawling like poor Lucius, I will take the bait. Do you still wish for me to ravish you?" he whispered to her face.

"As frequently as you wish my lord." Eleanor replied looking into his eyes.

"Very well, I shall give you what you ask for." He said grabbing her and spinning her around so she was facing the circle. His strong arms held her body tightly against his own.

"Loyal followers, consider yourselves blessed, for tonight you will be witness to something that has not taken place since my return, tonight you will see your Lord partake in the wonders of the flesh!" he screamed.

Eleanor's eyes widened at his words, she hadn't planned on him taking her in front of them all. But if it had to be done, then she would do it.

She saw Lucius in the crowd. A smirk on his face, told her that he was going to enjoy seeing her suffering as much as she had enjoyed his.

"Why waste time, Eleanor? Let's begin." With Voldemort's words, her robes disappeared leaving her naked in front of him.

"Such a lovely body, pity it will be covered in bruises by the morning!" the Dark Lord was enjoying himself, that much she could tell. She just had to make sure that he wanted her, and would not stop wanting her, ever.

"I am yours my lord," she said kneeling in front of him, "but first please, mark me, mark me as your own." She looked into his eyes, and he knew what she meant. She saw something in his eyes and she knew that he had also realized what she was truly saying. She wanted him and no other.

"Hold out your arm Eleanor." He said softly. He took her slender arm in his hand and looking into her eyes, touched his wand to her flesh. Her arm burned with a pain that was far worse than Crucio and this time she opened her mouth to scream but her screams were cut off by the Dark Lord's mouth on her own.

He kissed her with a passion she hadn't felt in years and soon her thoughts were no longer on the symbol burnt into her arm, but the weight of his body as it pushed her to the ground. His robes were gone and she felt his warm skin against her body. Eleanor didn't even realize the men surrounding them as he plunged into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and urged him deeper. Her back arched as she felt an orgasm sweep over her and she cried out his name. Without a word he flipped her over onto her stomach. She rose up to her hands and knees just in time for him to take her from behind. From this vantage she could see the group of Death Eaters watching them with fascination. Eleanor's mind wasn't on the others for long as she felt his strong arms circle her waist and pull her up against him. He moved her long hair off her neck and began to kiss her again. He bit at her neck forcefully enough that she knew it would leave a mark. His hands roamed everywhere over her body, his touch brought sensations to life that she hadn't known existed. And as perverse as the whole situation was, for some reason it felt right, Eleanor knew that this was going to turn out good.

He yelled along with her this time as he reached his release. For a long time neither of them moved save for the heaving of their chests. They were both still kneeling, his arm holding her tightly against his chest when he finally spoke.

"Was it all that you hoped for?" he said loud enough for his Death Eaters to hear as he shoved her to the ground and stood.

Instantly his robes appeared on him and he circled her naked form on the ground. Eleanor could hear the men around them laughing. But she didn't move her eyes from his. What he said next would determine everything for her. His acceptance was pivotal to her plan working.

"Very good, Eleanor, very good. Maybe next time you won't open yourself up for such humiliation. Though I hope not, we are always in need of a little diversion. I do wish I had time to let my Death Eaters try you out; they would no doubt enjoy it. As it is, that cannot be, we have far more pertinent matters to attend to."

With those words Voldemort and his Death Eaters vanished leaving Eleanor by herself in the middle of nowhere. She had no idea where she was, Lucius had apparated them to the spot and he had not told her where they were going. Eleanor looked down to her arm where her newly acquired Dark Mark was burned into her skin. It stood out frighteningly from her pale skin, and it the sight of it would have scared her more if she hadn't have seen Severus' many times before. As she looked at her Dark Mark tears finally began to fall, she knew being marked that her life would forever change. And it had all been for nothing. Offering herself to the Dark Lord, trying to win his favor had been her last resort. Her desperate attempt to help Severus after years of failing. The sudden isolation of her situation fell over her like a dark cloak. She now knew how Severus had felt the first time she had seen his mark. She knew why he hadn't wanted her to see it, he was ashamed of the things he had done to get that mark, and the things he had done after in the service of the Dark Lord. It took her ages to prove to him that it didn't bother her; he didn't have to hide it from her. But now she knew. Eleanor knew that if he was in front of her right this moment she would do all she could to hide her mark from him. Do her best to make sure he never found out what she had, had to do to get it. Her sobs grew louder the more she thought of him. It had been years since she had seen him, and she missed him more every day. To think of what he must be going through in that hell hole called Azkaban. And to know that it was her fault he was there. She should have left him alone, left him to his own life, then he wouldn't be suffering now.

Voldemort had been her last chance. Eleanor knew her charms, knew she could win over just about anyone. Winning the favor of the Lord might have taken some time, but she was sure she could gain it eventually and gain his trust. She knew that Lucius was responsible for that events that led Severus to being in prison, what she needed was for Voldemort to see Lucius for what he truly was, a power hungry tyrant who would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. Even if it meant overthrowing the Dark Lord on the way.

She hadn't even been clear on how her plan would work, but she had been out of options and clearly desperate to seek out the Dark Lord and do her best to join him. The powers of good hadn't worked to save Severus, perhaps the powers of evil could.

But it didn't matter anymore, she had failed. There was nothing else she could do to save him. Eleanor buried her head in her hands giving into the despair taking over her body. She was so distracted that she didn't hear the soft "pop" signaling that someone had apparated. She jumped as a hand touched her still bare shoulder.

She looked up to see Lord Voldemort, and although she should have been frightened that he had come to finish her off, she wasn't. He offered her his hand and she took it and he lifted her from the ground. Without a word they disappeared.


	10. The Manor

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. Severus Snape and all other characters do not belong to me. Eleanor however, is mine.

Chapter 10-The Manor

Lord Voldemort apparated Eleanor to the spacious sitting room of a large manor. She guessed it to be Lucius Malfoy's since he was one of the Dark Lord's inner circle and had abundant wealth enough to fund his dark endeavors.

When they appeared Voldemort immediately removed his outer robe and placed it around her shoulders.

"Thank you." She said sincerely looking up at him.

His mouth quirked in what she assumed was as much a smile as he would allow himself. "You are welcome Eleanor. You pleased me greatly tonight."

"I was happy for the opportunity my Lord. I am always willing to assist you in anything you need."

He nodded, "I'm certain you mean just that." He then looked towards a door set into the corner, "You must excuse me for a moment; I won't be long."

Eleanor watched the most feared wizard in the world stride from the room. She found his behavior curious. Never would have she expected the smallest bit of kindness from him. Deep inside she felt she was being set up for something.

* * *

Eleanor stood for a long while in front of the fire watching the flames dance about. She waited patiently for Voldemort to return and tell her what duties he expected of her. Since she now bore the Dark Mark she assumed he would have her join with his other Death Eaters in raids and other assignments.

She did not turn when she heard the faint sound of a door opening and closing again. If she had turned to look she would have seen that it had been a different door then the one the Dark Lord had gone through.

"You must think yourself quite clever little Eleanor." Came a sly whisper in her ear.

She whipped around and came face to face with Lucius Malfoy. Her eyes flared as she looked at him, "So this is your home. It figures that the only thing you had to offer the Dark Lord was your property seeing as your talent is so grossly inadequate."

"You are one to talk offering him your body like a prostitute. My, my, if only Severus could see you now."

Eleanor paled at the mention of her beloved but didn't back down. "I have you to thank for that don't I? All because you like to play childish games with peoples lives."

Lucius shrugged elegantly, "Maybe so, but I doubt Severus would be too proud of you if he saw what you did tonight. In fact, I'm sure I'll have to make a trip to Azkaban myself on the morrow. We are such good friends as you once pointed out, I should inform him of your treachery."

"You are a bastard." Eleanor spat at him.

"I do love to see that fire in your eyes." Lucius said as he moved closer to her. Eleanor stepped back from him recognizing the lustful look coming from him.

"Stay away from me." She warned.

"Silly child, you are in my home, I may do as I please." He said back her up against a wall.

"I am not a child." She said clutching the robe she wore tighter around her shoulders.

"Yes, yes, you proved that tonight didn't you? I've been dying to feel you underneath me ever since."

"You will not have that privilege. Now move away from me." Eleanor ordered.

"I seem to remember you trying to give me orders once before. I didn't listen then either." He said grabbing the robe and ripping it from her form leaving her naked in front of him. He captured her wrists and pinned them above her head.

"I remember you being knocked on your ass for not heeding my words." She said refusing to give into him.

"You will find that your magic does not work on me in this room and anywhere in this house. The very stones protect its rightful owner."

Eleanor was panicked to find that he was right. Every spell she thought of failed her.

"You don't want to do this Lucius. The Dark Lord has laid his claim on me. Why else would he come back for me in the clearing? Are you really going to go against him for something as foolish as this?"

Lucius leaned close and breathed deeply the scent of her hair, "Yes." He whispered into her ear and the full realization of what he was doing came to Eleanor.

Lucius was stealing what Severus had claimed rightfully long ago. Lucius in all his arrogance would never understand why she had fallen for a wizard like Severus instead of one such as him. She had sensed the two men had always had a secret rivalry and Lucius was finally letting it play out in the open.

"You will regret your actions." Eleanor said bravely knowing she could not fight him.

"Then I will do so with pleasure." He said moving his full lips down to hers.

"Will you now Lucius?" came a cold, familiar voice from the corner.

Eleanor sighed in relief as Lucius froze.

"Release me." She demanded of him and he complied. She picked up the discarded robe from the floor and flung it around her shoulders. She then went to stand at the Dark Lord's side.

Lucius turned slowly to face his master.

Voldemort regarded him coolly before speaking, "You have grown complacent in the recent years Lucius. And now you dare to force yourself on this woman standing next to me. The one you yourself brought to me."

Lucius stammered, "I meant no disrespect my Lord."

"What you meant matters not. You are no longer to be in the same room as Eleanor. If she enters, you exit. If I cannot trust you with her then I cannot trust you with anything."

"But my Lord. She is just another woman. I did not think it would offend you."

"You never do think of anyone but yourself Lucius. You are lucky you have been loyal over the years or I would dispose of you right now. As for Eleanor she is no longer just another woman." Voldemort said as he turned to look at her a curious expression on his face.

"Take care when you address my future wife."


	11. The Payback

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. Severus Snape and all other characters do not belong to me. Eleanor however, is mine.

Chapter 11-Payback

Eleanor and Lord Voldemort were married the very same night.

Eleanor had been shocked and horrified when Voldemort spoke of his plans. Lucius had reacted much the same. He tried to talk his Lord out of his ludicrous idea for hours until finally he had been punished with Crucio for his second guessing.

Eleanor knew better than to question the decisions Voldemort made. Though she knew this would be the ultimate betrayal her plan to free Severus had taken on a new light and she planned to follow it through.

She was close to shaking when Voldemort turned away from Lucius to look at her.

"Why do you want to marry me?" she asked curiously.

He watched her closely seeking the reason behind her question. When he was satisfied that it was born merely out of curiosity he gave his answer.

"I see in you an ally Eleanor. You have astounding power in you, whether you have tapped into it yet or not. You, my dear, are a fitting mate for the world's most powerful wizard."

Eleanor nodded, "I will marry you." She said as if she had a choice. Even as she spoke she could feel herself becoming more his equal than his servant. "I will, but I have one request."

His red eyes glittered for a moment before softening a shade, "Which is?"

"If we are to be man and wife I will not call you Lord Voldemort. I will call you by your given name or another that you choose."

It was a dangerous thing to say but somehow Eleanor knew that if she didn't assert herself in some way now he would be disappointed.

It took a large amount of self control for Voldemort not to kill the young woman in front of him. Finally he seethed, "My dear, don't you wish to be known as Lady Voldemort?"

"I doubt you would be willing to share that title and I would never ask you to. You worked hard to become who you are and you shouldn't share that with anyone."

Eleanor knew he was pleased with her answer when he smiled, "You, dear Eleanor, may call me Thomas. You and you alone."

* * *

It had been six months since Eleanor had gotten married and in those six months she had seen countless horrors. She was always present when the Death Eaters gathered and she never left her husbands side. In doing that she was forced to witness innocents being tortured, raped, and killed and other things which she cared not to remember. It was when the Death Eaters and even her husband turned on to one of their own that she was happy Severus was safely locked up in Azkaban. It would have killed her to see him being tortured by his own kind.

Remarkably Thomas never had her join in on the festivities. She was only required to sit beside him and observe. She knew it wasn't because she was a woman. Bellatrix participated frequently and enjoyed every moment.

No, she knew that he was holding her back for something special. Something that, to him, would be well worth the wait. Eleanor shuddered to think what it was.

Watching Bellatrix move into the center of the room to circle her victim Eleanor sighed. Dear Bella was becoming a problem. Never one to conceal her love for her Dark Lord, Bella had been devastated when she heard that he had married Eleanor. She screamed in her rooms for hours cursing anyone who came within striking distance. It took her days to calm down. And when she finally did Eleanor knew that she had made another enemy. Whenever Bella looked at her Eleanor could practically hear her sending the killing curse towards her in her mind. Bella wanted her dead.

Eleanor knew that she would have to deal with her. She just wasn't sure how to go about it. She was still a loyal Death Eater and Thomas was fond of her. Eleanor was contemplating how to make it look like an accident when she heard her name called.

She looked up to see Thomas beckoning her closer. She stood up at went to his side overlooking the room filled with Death Eaters. None wore masks and she knew them all by name. She could have given the Ministry everything they needed to lock every last one of them away, but she knew it wouldn't get her any closer to Severus, and she wasn't about to help them when they had refused to help her.

She realized Thomas was talking to her and began to listen just as he finished.

"I've saved this one for you." He said motioning towards the doors.

Two Death Eaters strode in pulling a struggling person in between them. There was a bag over the person's head so Eleanor couldn't see who it was. She prayed to the Gods it wasn't the one person she wished to see the most.

The person was thrown to the floor in front of her.

"A gift for my bride." Thomas announced to the room. Then he moved closer so only she could hear, "I thought you might enjoy this one. Though, try to restrain yourself from killing. She might still be useful" he finished running a cool hand down her harm.

Eleanor was visibly relieved. It wasn't a man, but a woman. She inclined her head and the bag was ripped off of the person. The first thing Eleanor noticed was platinum blonde hair and she smiled. She searched the room for his face. When she found him in the crowd Lucius had shock written across his perfect features. If possible, he had paled a shade or two. Lucius looked from his wife to Eleanor. When he saw the triumphant look on Eleanor's face he knew there was no hope in sparing Narcissa.

As Eleanor stepped closer to Narcissa she knew she shouldn't feel this jubilant. Yes, Lucius had numerous offenses against her and he deserved to be punished. But, did his wife deserve it as well? She knew it didn't matter. If she didn't do this now Thomas would look at her and doubt his decision. She could never let him doubt her; he could never stop wanting her by his side.

Narcissa whimpered at the floor as Eleanor pulled out her wand. She had a last minute thought and found Bella standing off to the side. She was livid. Eleanor remembered that it was her sister she was about to torture and felt strangely more at ease. She winked at Bella and turned back to her victim.

"Look at me." Eleanor demanded and Narcissa raised her red rimmed eyes. Even in her current state she wasn't going to disobey an order from the Dark Lord's wife.

"You can thank your husband for this." She told Narcissa in a low voice that only she could hear.

Narcissa began crying again at her words. Eleanor ignored her tears and pointed her wand.

"Crucio!"


End file.
